the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader (also known as Anakin Skywalker) is a high-ranking Jedi Knight-turned-powerful Sith Lord. He remains an antagonist until the events of "Return of the Jedi", when he eventually sacrifices his life to save his son Luke Skywalker from his master Darth Sidious, who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him of in the Clone Wars and fulfilling the Prophecy as the Chosen One; becoming a protagonist once again. Bio In "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" portrays Anakin Skywalker's fall to the dark side of the Force. In the closing days of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the villainous Separatists, Palpatine—then the Republic's Chancellor—reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Trixie Lulamoon, and Queen Chrysalis are revealed that they are truly loyal to Palpatine, than Count Dooku. And Palpatine tempts him to join the dark side by promising that it will enable him to save his pregnant wife, Padmé Amidala, from dying in childbirth. At first, Anakin informs Jedi Master Mace Windu of Palpatine's identity; Windu orders Anakin to stay behind while he takes several Jedi to Palpatine's office to arrest him. Anakin returns to the Chancellor's office to make sure that Palpatine is taken alive, and finds him apparently defeated after a fierce lightsaber battle with Windu. When Windu tells Anakin that he intends to kill Palpatine and raises his lightsaber to finish him off, Anakin severs Windu's arm. Palpatine blasts Windu with Force lightning, sending him plummeting out the window to his death. Desperate to save Padmé, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith, and becomes Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader's first assignment is to assault the Jedi Temple and kill everyone inside, even the younglings, paving the way for Palpatine to destroy the Jedi and form the Empire from the Republic's ashes. Vader then travels to the lava planet Mustafar, where Separatist leaders have gathered, and mercilessly slaughters them. There, Vader is surprised by the sudden appearance of Padmé, who has learned what her husband has done and begs him to go into hiding with her. Vader refuses, instead saying that he plans to eventually kill Palpatine so that he and Padmé can rule the galaxy together. As Padmé recoils in horror, Anakin's former mentor and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the rest of our heroes, appear after stowing away in Padmé's ship. Believing Padmé has betrayed him, Vader uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Kenobi, the Ponies, Spike, and Vader engage in an epic lightsaber duel, at the end of which Kenobi severs Vader's limbs. Vader lands too close to the lava and nearly burns to death. Palpatine, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Trixie, and Queen Chrysalis arrive in time to rescue his apprentice and transport him to Coruscant. To sustain him, medical droids encase him in the black armored suit, mask, and respirator. When Vader regains consciousness and asks for Padmé, Sidious tells him that she was killed in the heat of Vader's anger. This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit; he screams in torment, destroying the objects around him with the Force. He is last seen at Palpatine's side, watching the construction of the first Death Star. In "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story", Vader had constructed a castle atop a Sith cave on the planet Mustafar, which included a bacta tank where Vader could survive without his armor. Shortly after the destruction of Jedha City, while floating in the tank, Vader was approached by his servant Vaneé, and he also approached to Diesel 10, Splatter Dodge, Trixie, and Queen Chrysalis who are visiting him. He informed Vader and the villains that Director Krennic, the Imperial official in charge of the construction of the Death Star, had arrived as summoned to explain a number of recent problems involving the battlestation. The most pressing of these problems was the discovery that Galen Erso, an engineer who had played a pivotal role in the creation of the Death Star's superlaser, had been a traitor, and that there was a distinct possibility that he had leaked information about the weapon to the Rebellion. Krennic had been recently informed by Governor Tarkin that he was no longer in command of the Death Star project, and was keen to impress upon Vader and the villains their need for an audience with the Emperor, ostensibly to discuss the weapon's destructive capabilities. Vader instead chastised Krennic for the destruction of Jedha City, the city where the Empire had been mining the kyber crystals needed for the Death Star's primary weapons systems to function. Krennic attempted to shift the blame for the city's destruction to Tarkin (as it had in fact been Tarkin's idea), but Vader was unmoved. He informed Krennic that the Imperial Senate had been told that Jedha had been destroyed in a mining disaster, and that the Death Star did not exist. He then impressed upon the director in no uncertain terms that he was to make certain that Galen Erso had not compromised the Death Star in any way. Taking this as conformation from Vader that he was still in command of the project, Krennic began to ask Vader if he would speak to the Emperor on his behalf. But before he could finish his question, Vader cut him off by telekinetically closing his throat, with a sardonic warning to not "choke" on his aspirations. And Splatter and Dodge tell him that he's a useless waste of time, and tells him to leave. Shortly afterwards, Rebel spies attacked the Imperial security complex on the planet Scarif, stole the technical readouts of the Death Star, and transmitted a copy to the Rebel flagship Profundity. As the Rebels began to flee to hyperspace, Vader and the villains arrived at the scene of the battle in the Star Destroyer Devastator and quickly crippled the already damaged Rebel flagship. They and a small group of stormtroopers then boarded the vessel and began searching for the plans. As the Rebel crew began to evacuate the Profundity, a small group of Rebel troopers copied the Death Star schematics onto a data disk and attempted to board the Corellian corvette Tantive IV and escape. Mere meters away from one of the corvette's airlocks, the Profundity experienced a power loss, jamming an automatic door in the path of the Rebel soldiers. Unable to get the door to open more than a few centimeters, the Rebels were intercepted by Vader, who began to slaughter the comparatively helpless Rebels. As Vader reached the trooper with the plans, the Rebel managed to pass the data disk to a compatriot of his behind the door before Vader impaled him and telekinetically wrenched the door open. While Vader finished eliminating the remaining soldiers, the trooper to whom the plans had been passed dove through the open airlock to the Tantive IV, and the Rebels managed to launch the ship before Vader and the villains were able to board it and Diesel 10 tells the commander to have their ship ready to go after that ship, and that they need those plans. Once the ship was away, the plans were given to Vader's estranged daughter, Princess Leia Organa, who had been tasked by her adoptive father to find Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. In "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope", Vader and the villains are enraged with the missing plans and are planning to recovered the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. They've captured and tortured Princess Leia Organa and are present when Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, Vader fights a lightsaber duel against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi; Vader emerges the winner, since Kenobi willingly turns into a spirit in the Force, just before Vader's final blow. He then encounters Luke Skywalker during a battle over the Death Star, and senses in him a great strength in the Force shortly before the boy destroys the battle station. Just as Vader is about to shoot down Luke's ship, the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo, destroys Vader's wingman and sends Vader and the villain's ship spinning into space. Early in the film, Kenobi and our heroes tell Luke that Vader was a former Jedi who betrayed and murdered Luke's father. In "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back", Vader and our heroes capture Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, Percy, and the rest of the others at Cloud City on Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader along with Trixie and Queen Chrysalis, but is eventually defeated when Vader severs Luke's right hand. Vader reveals his true identity as Luke's father and he and the villains offer Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and "rule the galaxy as father and son". Luke refuses and throws himself from a weather platform into a reactor chasm. He is sucked into an air shaft and rescued by Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, the Earth heroes, and Lando Calrissian, piloting the Millenium Falcon, where his severed hand is replaced by a lifelike mechanical prosthetic. In "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi", Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training and learns from Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. Luke learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit and he, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore also learn that Leia is his twin sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, they surrender to Imperial Stormtroopers and is delivered to Vader, the villains, and the Emperor. Aboard the second Death Star, which is being constructed in orbit, Palpatine tries to seduce Luke to the dark side. Luke resists the Emperor's appeals to his anger and threats to his friends, but snaps when Vader threatens to turn Leia to the dark side. Luke brutally overpowers Vader. The fight severs his father's right hand, revealing it to be prosthetic. This also damages Vader's life support system, which soon leads to his death. Luke stares at his own prosthetic right hand (his real one, ironically, having been severed by Vader in the previous film). Terrified, Luke controls his anger at the last minute, realizing that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. The Emperor urges Luke to kill Vader and "fulfill his destiny" by becoming Palpatine's new apprentice, but Luke refuses and throws down his lightsaber. Enraged, Palpatine unleashes a torrent of Force Lightning upon Luke. In agony, Luke begs his father for help. The sight of his son's suffering breaks the dark side's hold on Vader and with his last bit of strength, Vader grabs Palpatine and throws him into the Death Star's reactor core, killing him, as the other villains fall into the Death Star's reactor core and killed too. Moments from death, he begs his son to take off his breath-mask so he can look at Luke and our heroes with his own eyes; Luke complies and, for the first time, father and son truly see each other. Anakin Skywalker tells Luke that there was good left in him after all, and dies, redeemed. Luke escapes on a shuttle with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. That night, Luke gives his father a traditonal Jedi funeral by cremating his father's body in its armor. During the victory celebration on Endor's forest moon, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker standing alongside the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Personality After finally embracing the Dark side of the Force, Vader's personality changed completely. He was now terrifying and driven by rage, though after his defeat and mutilation on Mustafar at he hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was no longer as arrogant and overconfident as he previously was. Although he regained confidence in himself, it was never to the point of being outwardly cocky or conceited. Unlike most members of the Sith Order, Vader was capable of acknowledging and learning from his mistakes, due to the events on Mustafar; he was emotionally traumatized by the experience. Vader remained an impatient man, but general presented himself as calm and level-headed, as he rarely lost his temper and usually had good control over his emotions, something he was not able to do in his early 20s. He had an extremely low tolerance for failure and he did not get along at all with higher-ranking officers in the Imperial military. He had little to no tolerance for incompetence or for those who disrespected him, nearly choking Admiral Conan Antonio Motti to death when he disrespected Vader and challenge his powers of the Force. Many higher-ranking officers disliked the Sith Lord and his "sorcerer's ways" for no apparent reason. Despite his bad relationship with higher-ranking officers in the military, Vader did get along quite well with the clone troopers because of his front line leadership. As a general within the ranks of the Imperial Army of the Empire, Vader was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by clones, middle-ranking/low-ranking officers, Sith, and politicians alike. Because of his former status as a slave, Vader also had distress when the concept of slavery was brought up. Despite what his actions wrought upon both himself and the galaxy, Vader apparently believed he was doing what was good for the galaxy. Deep down, however, he felt enormous guilt and remorse for his actions, whether he wanted to admit it or not. So much that he developed a deep self-loathing, and even nearly committed suicide at one point. Upon his fateful reunion with his former apprentice and friend Ahsoka Tano, Vader expressed no desire to rekindle the bond he once shared with her and even told her that he had killed Anakin Skywalker, when he was in fact Anakin himself (though he may have been speaking ironically). Though he did offer to spare her if she told him where the other lost Jedi were hiding, he cruelly resolved to kill her when she refused and even when she found out he was indeed her former mentor and offered him compassion. Vader was cold, brutal and ruthless towards his enemies, as he was perfectly willing to terrorize, torture and even murder them in cold-blood. He was seemingly unfailingly loyal to his master Palpatine; the latter was the closest thing Vader had to a friend. However, in truth, he secretly hated his master for deceiving him and ruining his life, as he secretly planned to overthrow him one day with his own apprentice. The only reason Vader continued to serve Palpatine after losing his wife was because the Emperor was all he had left; he was the only one that would accept him. All-in-all, Vader was only truly loyal to people he still cared about, like his son Luke, as he did everything possible to protect him from Palpatine. Upon discovering the existence of his son Luke, Vader became emotionally conflicted and displayed a sense of compassion for his son, revealing that some hint of him still held an attachment towards his family. This attachment ultimately led to his redemption. Nearing the end of his life, Vader strongly believed he was irredeemable and there was no good left in him. However, when his son Luke was being tortured by Palpatine, he finally broke away from the dark side of the force, becoming the good person he once was, sacrificed himself to save his son from Palpatine. Redeemed by his Luke's love, Anakin made peace with his son before became one with the Force and was at last, reunited with his loved ones. Powers and Abilities *'The Force:' As the Chosen One, Vader was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as the physical and emotional trauma caused by his transformation greatly limited his ability to access and control the Force. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. **'Telekinesis:' Vader was a master of Telekinesis, which he used either as offense or defense. **'Force choke:' Vader was a well known user of the Force choke, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his Naval officers for incompetence. He could also do this from a great distance and seemingly only needs to be in sight of his target to choke him, as he choked Admiral Ozzel several kilometres away. **'Force barrier:' Vader utilized Force barrier, to created telekinetic barrier or wall around himself or his allies. **'Mind probe:' Vader utilized mind probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being. **'Force sense:' Vader utilized Force sense, to senseanother sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. **'Force rage:' Vader utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. **'Tutaminis:' Vader utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades without his lightsaber. **'Force deflection:' Vader utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. **'Kinetite:' Vader utilized Kinetite to subdue his opponents in an electrical field of kinetic energy **'Force destruction:' Vader utilized Force destruction to immobilize or vaporize his opponents in an energy field. *'Cyborg Strength:' As a cyborg, Vader was physically stronger then most other sentient beings, enough that he can effortlessly lift the weight of a grown man or crush bone with his fist. Vader uses this to his advantage in light saber combat; he uses his immense strength to easily overpower his opponents. He can hold the pressure of several tons. With his cybernetic legs, he can leap great long distances. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Vader was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an exceptionally formidable duelist. He also possessed the potential to become the greatest light saber duelist in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as his armored suit greatly limited his mobility. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the greatest light saber duelists in the history of the galaxy. He specialized in using his skills, weight, endurance and sheer brute strength to overwhelm his opponents into confusion or exhaustion. Vader also regained some of his old agility, and his blade work became brutally effective. **'Form I:' Vader was very skilled in Shii-Cho. **'Form II:' After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Makashi and became very skilled at it. **'Form III:' After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Soresu and became very skilled at it. **'Form IV:' Vader was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Vader was a master of Shien/Djem So, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the form. After becoming a cyborg, he created a personal varient that included elements of all seven forms. **'Form VI:' Vader was highly skilled in Niman. **'Form VII: ' After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Juyo/Vaapad and became very skilled at it. **'Jar'Kai:' Vader was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Vader was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Marksman: '''Vader was highly skilled in the use of blaster pistols, though he very rarely used any. *'Master Pilot:' Even before his fall to the Dark side, Vader was praised as the most skilled star-pilot in the history of galaxy, a reputation he lived up to when he single-handedly almost destroyed Phoenix Squadron in a lone Tie Fighter, easily out-flying their entire fleet and forcing their command to abandon ship. Vader's only equal was his son, Luke Skywalker. *'Master Engineer:' Even before his fall to the Dark side, Vader was amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to successfully construct his red bladed lightsaber in his first try. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Even before his fall to the Dark side, Vader was amazingly intelligent; his intelligence rivaled that of even Yoda and Palpatine. As a Sith General, Vader was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Vader was capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese, Bitt, and Sith tongue. Trivia *Darth Vader first appeared in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. *Darth Vader first appeared in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. *Darth Vader first appeared in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Gallery Darth-vader-unmasked.png|Darth Vader unmasked Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Reformed characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Pilots Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Arrogant characters Category:Provokers Category:Delusional characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Disney characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes